


Passing Fancy

by PezzieCoyote



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Jesus is ours now, M/M, No Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PezzieCoyote/pseuds/PezzieCoyote
Summary: Daryl introduces his daughter to the man he loves.





	Passing Fancy

This just came out of nowhere. Wrote it in 15 minutes. Hope you like it.

****

Daryl held onto his daughter's hand tightly as they walked into the park clearing. He led them to a bench that was empty before they sat down. Gracie was sipping at her hot chocolate while Daryl enjoyed what was probably his fourth cup of coffee that day.

Gracie went to pull out her phone but Daryl told her to keep it away. Gracie was 12, on the precipice of being a full-fledged teenager, so Daryl knew his daughter was going to have hormones jumping around. 

"Don't get on that yet, Gracie."

The girl looked at her father, confusion in her eyes. "What's going on Daddy?"

Daryl fidgeted, looking rather uncomfortable. "Just wanted ta talk ta ya 'bout somethin'."

"Okay," Gracie replied, turning towards her father.

"I know ya've been wondering about who I've been seein'."

"Well yeah, you haven't dated anyone since I've known you."

Daryl chuckled, rubbing Gracie's shoulder. 

"Well, I just wanted ta tell ya about him."

Gracie stared at her father. "Him?"

Daryl nodded nervously. 

"Who is it?"

"It's Paul– Mr Rovia, your art teacher."

Gracie's eyes widened. "Mr Rovia? What?"

"We met during that parent-teacher night a few months ago. We... hit it off. Gracie, this ain't some passing fancy for me. We love each other."

Gracie was quiet for a long time, mulling things over in her mind. She thought about her dad and how lonely he always seemed. He'd never dated, only hung out with friends. Then she thought about Mr Rovia. He was always so nice and sweet to her, to everyone, and he always made a point to ask how she was doing with her school work.

"You like him?"

Daryl hadn't taken his eyes off his little girl. Well, not so little anymore. Being with Paul hinged on his daughter's approval. He wouldn't bring anyone into her life that she didn't get along with. 

"Okay."

Gracie went back to her hot chocolate and pulled her phone out. Daryl didn't stop her this time. 

"That's it?"

The girl looked back at her dad. "What else am I supposed to say? You like him, he likes you. Why should anything I say make a difference?"

Daryl sighed and glanced around. "Because yer my daughter. I'm not going ta have someone in ya life that ya don't like or approve of."

Gracie was silent again. "Well, can I talk to him?"

"Uh, sure, I guess."

Daryl got out his phone and texted Paul, who walked to the bench where the father and daughter sat. 

"Hi Gracie," Paul said, standing in front of the duo. 

"Ya can sit down, Paul," Daryl said.

Paul smiled tightly and sat next to Gracie, who turned towards him. She just looked at him for a minute, making Paul squirm uncomfortably, which Daryl thought was hilarious.

"You love my dad?"

Paul glanced at Daryl. "Um, yes, I do. Very much."

"You want to be a family with us?"

Paul's eyes stung with tears as he nodded. "I do. More than anything."

Gracie pondered those few words for another minute. 

"I love my dad and I don't want him to be hurt. He's been alone too long and I can see he's been happy the last while."

Daryl smiled proudly at his daughter, for wanting to protect him. He eyed Paul, who was impressed with the girl's words and thinking. 

"If I think you're bad for him, I'll kick your butt," Gracie threatened. 

Paul smiled, even chuckled a little, but saw that the girl was serious. 

"Gracie, I am in love with your father. I want to be with him for as long as he lets me. I've always known that being with him includes accepting your place in his life. I would never ever hurt him. Please believe that."

Gracie looked down, thinking about what her teacher just said. Finally, she looked up at him, then smiled. Without warning, she hugged into him. 

"Thank you," she said softly. "Thank you for making him happy."

Paul wrapped his arms around the girl as he smiled at Daryl. After parting, Paul grinned at the girl.

"I hope you know this means you don't get any preferential treatment in school."

Gracie scowled and joked, "Forget it, dad can just be alone."

All three of them laughed. Gracie got up and went to sit on another bench, allowing the men to move closer together. Paul took Daryl's hand in his, kissing the back of it.

"That's one amazing girl you got there."

"Yeah, she certainly is."


End file.
